1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to analyzers and analyzing methods, and in particular, to an analyzer and an analyzing method for analyzing a target substance contained in a sample using a reagent containing magnetic particles.
2. Field of the Invention
An analyzer for analyzing a target substance contained in a sample using a reagent containing magnetic particles is conventionally known (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-91521). In such an analyzer, the BF (Bound-Free) separation process of separating an immune complex containing the target substance from a unreacted substance is carried out. In the BF separation process, the immune complex, in which the analyzing target (antigen or antibody) in the sample and the magnetic particles bound with a reacting substance that uniquely binds with the analyzing target are reacted, is captured at an inner wall of a reaction container by magnetic force, and the supply of cleaning liquid to the reaction container and the aspiration of liquid in the reaction container are carried out so that the unreacted substance in the reaction container is removed leaving the immune complex captured at the inner wall of the reaction container.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-91521 discloses an analyzer including a transporting body for transporting a reaction container, three cleaning ports arranged along the transporting direction of the reaction container by the transporting body, and a BF nozzle, arranged for each of the three cleaning ports, for aspirating impurities and discharging cleaning liquid. In such an analyzer, three magnets are arranged in correspondence with each cleaning port at the side of the container with respect to the advancing direction of the reaction container by the transporting body. Each magnet is arranged to extend across the corresponding cleaning port and the previous port. In such an analyzer, the magnetic particles in the reaction container are captured at the inner wall (inner side surface) of the container by the magnetic force at the previous port, and thereafter, the reaction container is transported up to the corresponding cleaning port with the magnetic force continuously applied, and the BF separation process is carried out.
However, in the analyzer described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-91521, a configuration of continuously applying magnetic force while the reaction container is transported from the previous port to the corresponding cleaning port needs to be adopted to prevent the magnetic particles captured at the inner side surface of the container in advance from diffusing again. Accordingly, the degree of freedom in the device configuration for carrying out the BF separation process narrows.